russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Marriel Show
The Marriel Show is the Philippine television sketch comedy sitcom conceptualized and produced by the People's Television Network, the government TV network and SMAC Television Production. It stars an ensemble cast, which is led by Marriel Dagohoy in her leading role in various comedic situation who shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of her family and high school varsity player, aiming to provide laughter for the audiences by showcasing skits, satire, sketches, and segments focused on the current notable issues, current developments and public information about the Philippine government. The show is taped in the headquarters at the PTV Broadcast Complex in Visayas Avenue, Barangay Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City. The show premiered on PTV on July 6, 2019 and airs every Saturday night from 7:00pm to 8:00pm (PST) after Ulat Bayan Weekend. The show is also streamed live via Facebook on PTV's official Facebook account. The show is the first offering from SMAC in its new home PTV. It it also the first sketch sitcom to be produced by the first project of relationship of PTV partnered with SMAC Television Production, following the government TV network's partnership with the media and entertainment production company. The Marriel Show is a situational comedy in a sketch comedy and political satire format, making it the first in Philippine television. The show has also been known to educate and empower its viewers about the Philippine government. About the show The country's government TV network People's Television (PTV) is setting the pace in redefining the landscape of Philippine television programming. The hottest and rising talented teen stars of PTV and SMAC, Marriel Dagohoy is the titular cute and pretty Ate. An original production of PTV and SMAC, The Marriel Show is a refreshing one-hour comedy, political satire and a sketch comedy show superimposed on a sitcom, targets the younger viewers and young audience by showcasing a comedy skits, satire, sketches, and segments focused on the Philippine government to the viewing public. In spite of being designed as a sketch comedy television sitcom, the show is set in PTV headquarters. It showcases the creative and technical expertise of PTV and SMAC, led by Executive Producer Enrico Jamora, and directed by Vince Estoquie, and stars the country's seasoned actors and today's hottest young artists from SMAC. As the show-within-a-show, The Marriel Show's story revolves around the lives of Marriel, a cute, pretty and smart high school classsmate at the public high school Barangay Vasra High School, located at the Visayas Avenue, Barangay Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City where Marriel attend, alongside other high school classmates. Segments, satire and sketches will be introduced. First in Philippine television, the program is patterned as a sketch comedy sitcom performed by the number of today's hottest teen stars from SMAC in a manner similar to other variety shows. There will be continuity between their settings (including house setting and public high school setting) and the segments being featured in the show with a government mandate to the Filipino viewing public, skits, satire and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show to educate its viewers about the Philippine government and inform the issues and current developments for the people. With the experiences and versatility of the hottest stars, the challenge here is how to make people laugh. Synopsis The Marriel Show concentrates on the lessons of the Garcia family, as narrated by Marriel Garcia (Marriel Dagohoy), the only daughter and eldest and middle child of the family. A family house setting for the entire family value at home and a public high school setting for high school classmates and teachers, Marriel shifts for her role in a variety of hilarious, fun, and heart-warming situations while dealing with school, friends and family, running from news and public affairs, to educational, drama and sport shows -and everything in between. Format Before the show's opening, a disclaimer was presented. Skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. It also takes on political satire about the Philippine government. Cast 'Lead' *Marriel Dagohoy (born in November 27, 2002) as Marriel Garcia - a teenager as the only daughter and eldest and middle child of the Garcia family and a cute, pretty and smart high school classmate at Barangay Vasra High School, the public high school with DepEd permit. Marriel is the lead role and portrayed as a video jock (VJ) of the sitcom who delivers in particular episodes as she delivers the intro, comments, spiels and wrapping up of the show aside from her acting skills where she narrated. Later in the sketch sitcom, she develops a crush on her good friend Sec. Donny. 'Main' *Donny Pangilinan as Secretary Donny Andanar - based on the Presidential Communications Secretary Martin Andanar, Marriel's good friend and a first love interest. He was tasked with supervising both the operations of the government's news and information agencies. *Kaye Abad as Kaye Garcia - Marriel's mother and Patrick's wife. *Arnold Reyes as Arnold Garcia - Marriel's father and Kaye's husband. *Zyren dela Cruz as Zyren Garcia - Marriel's youngest brother and Kaye and Patrick's second child. *Kurt Gerona as Kurt Aytona - Marriel's classmate/bestfriend at Barangay Vasra High School. *Art Guma as Art Sena - Marriel's classmate and Kurt's friend at Barangay Vasra High School. *Gary Lim as President Rodriga Duterte - parody of the President of the Philippines Rodrigo Duterte. 'Supporting' *Yen Quirante as Yen - Marriel's classmate and Art's girlfriend at Barangay Vasra High School. *Josh Worsley as Josh - a classmate at Barangay Vasra High School. *Tan Roncal as Tan - a classmate at Barangay Vasra High School. *Sheena Catacutan as Sheena - Marriel's classmate/friend at Barangay Vasra High School. *Gwen Apuli as Gwen - Marriel's classmate/friend at Barangay Vasra High School. *Marcy Verdadero as Marcy - a classmate at Barangay Vasra High School. *Shami Baltazar as Shami - a classmate at Barangay Vasra High School. *Lorenzo Cinco as Lorenzo - a classmate at Barangay Vasra High School. *Johan Kyle Ong at Johan - a classmate at Barangay Vasra High School. *Wendy Valdez as Ma'am Rhonda - the teacher of Barangay Vasra High School who loves her classmates despite their lessons inside the classroom. *Ruby Ruiz as Principal Ruby - the principal of Barangay Vasra High School. *Aubrey Miles as Aubrey Aytona - Kurt's mother *Nikka Martinez as Nikka Sena - Art's mother *Ayesha Zara Soldevilla as Ayesha *Yuguz Garcia as Yuguz *Don Laurel as Don Rivera - Arnold's bestfriend. *Mandy Ochoa as Atty. Mandy Panelo - based on the Presidential Spokesperson Atty. Salvador Panelo, the lawyer who serves as the Spokesperson of President Rodriga Duterte. *Marc Acueza as Asec. Marc Ablan *Kalila Aguilos as Aling Belay - Owner of a sari-sari store right outside the Garcia house. 'Guest Cast' *Dennis Padilla *Elisse Joson *Sid Lucero *Rish Ramos *Arjo Atayde *Princess Ella Apon *Rayantha Leigh *Yen Santos *Rachel Frances Song Suazo (Artista Teen Quest 2019) *Nicole Laeno *Kisses Delavin *Heaven Peralejo *Barbie Imperial Segments The Marriel Show features skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. There's skits is the public high school setting - Barangay Vasra High School, a public high school (with DepEd permit) featuring SMAC teen stars as their high school classmates in a skits. *''Atty. Marriel'' - based on the Secretary Martin Andanar, the sketch court stars Sec. Marriel (played by Marriel Dagohoy), a 16-year-old high school classmate lawyer, together with Barangay Vasra High School students, and features a child for petty grievances such as grounding, receiving detention, being told to "tama" o "mali." The adult defendant would usually tell Atty. Marriel that she is too young to be a secretary. Atty. Marriel yells, "SILENCE!" Regardless of the merit of the defendant's case, Marriel always finds in favor of the child, if necessary inventing reasons to do so, and sentences the adult to an absurd punishment (sometimes the adult would complain that they don't have the money to pay the fine). *''Balitalaga'' - a parody/spoof newscast anchored by the one and only news girl Marriel (played by Marriel Dagohoy), sitting the news desk at the PTV Newscenter, depicting the hottest and fresh news items in the current events and gives a humorous stories which is related to the biggest news that are happening to the country. Balitalaga spoofed each week’s hottest news and figures in local, national and global, business and economy, weather, sports and entertainment. The news ended with the attackers showing up in the newsroom. Marriel also shows a sympathy for the victims of the attack. *''Ma'am Rhonda'' - Ma'am Rhonda (played by Wendy Valdez) is a high school teacher of Barangay Vasra High School who loves her classmates despite their lessons inside the classroom as she increasingly absurd tasks by her high school classmates. *''The Girl's Bedroom'' - A TV show that takes place in the girl's bedroom. The hosts are Janelle (Marriel Dagohoy), a high school classmate who always makes sure to remind the audience that she is pretty, Sheila (played by Sheena Catacutan), an attractive high school girl who disposes of unwelcome guests and Aira (played by Gwen Apuli). *''Cabina Ulat la TeleRadyo'' - a parody of the radio-TV program Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo, with Sec. Donny at the radio booth (RP1). *''Dear Marriel'' - a spoof anthology segment starring Marriel Dagohoy, who offered letter readers and advice. She reads her letters sent in by clueless viewers, featuring the problems of Barangay Vasra High School classmates (like first love, pimples). *''Tugong 8888 Hotline'' - a parody of PTV's public service program Digong 8888 Hotline, which is about 8888, a 24/7 national public service hotline. *''Kapitan Karapatan'' - A superhero. *''Marriel Chat'' - A parody of late night television comedy and interview shows, a late-night sketch talk show hosted by Marriel, where she always booked excited guests. During those stories, Marriel tries to put together a report and proved to attract the exciting guest, so that she could interview them on this show. *''That's My K-12'' - a curriculum-based educational segment featuring K-12 basic education. *''Kadenang Pinto'' - a spoof of ABS-CBN's afternoon drama series Kadenang Ginto. *''Totally Sec. Donny'' - A short sketch starring Sec. Donny (played by Donny Pangilinan) who tells nonsensical stories about the most pressing issues, usually beginning with the line "Isa pa…" and uses the words "like" and "all" a lot. This was the only recurring sketch lacking an appearance by Marriel (though she introduces Donny in a voiceover). He ends the segment by saying, "Totally!" *''So You Wanna Win 4 Peso?'' - A parody of the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? hosted by Marriel (Marriel Dagohoy). The contestant, usually a character from another recurring skit on the show, who isn't very bright, is asked three questions, with the final question being worth four Philippine pesos. *''Marriel Sing-Along'' - A high school teen singer (played by Marriel Dagohoy) who performed songs that is offensive and inappropriate for the occasion as she sing. *Several commercial parodies for an absurd product. Soundtrack *''The Marriel Show'' (composer: Dante Bantutua) - Eurika / Marriel Dagohoy (under Aika Records) Trivia *This sketch sitcom is the first TV production from the alliance of the People's Television Network and SMAC Television Production since 2019. *This is Marriel Dagohoy's debut as a teen actress in television. *The first PTV sketch comedy sitcom to never have a gag and knock-knock jokes. References See also * Manila Standard (November 27, 1990: page 86-87) - Google News Archive Search * Estudyante Blues First Episode with Kelly - YouTube * Estudyante Blues Continued - YouTube * https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c7/8c/ab/c78cabf34efd61d27ffffef232fd61b9.jpg * Profile Pictures | Facebook * Marriel Dagohoy * Marriel Dagohoy * Marriel Dagohoy II updated her cover photo. - Marriel Dagohoy II | Facebook * Ella Perez (Mobile Uploads | Facebook) * Criza Taa - Photos | Facebook * Nicole Laeno on Instagram: “Join me in the #StandTallChallenge! #ad @netflix #TallGirlNetflix ... Have you ever had someone gossip about you right in front of your…” * PTV 4 launched its weekend entertainment shows * PTV-4 and SMAC launches comedy sitcom The Marriel Show, July 6 * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network Category:People's Television Network shows Category:People's Television Network Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Political comedy television series Category:Political satirical television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts